mylittleponydischorddisasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Envy
Envy 'is the second Dischord Elemental, out to avenge Greed, her brother. She is the second of the three Elementals responsible for Nightmare Moon, and is quick to tell everyone he meets that she did most of the work. Appearance Envy appears as a purple and black zebra wearing a bright yellow vest, with glowing blue eyes. Her mane is indigo and comes down over her face in long, straight streaks. Personality Envy is the voice of reason among the "Nightmare Trio". She carries the traits of her two brothers, however. She is manipulative like Greed and boisterous like Wrath, though not to the point of deafening exaggeration. When faced head-on, Envy is cold and ruthless, remaining smug. True to her name and element, she quickly becomes jealous of people and starts to get desperate when she cannot get his own way. ''Personal Quotes: ''"You'd like to think I'm scared of that, wouldn't you? I've had 'til the dawn of time! I've LITERALLY '''SEEN IT ALL BEFORE!"'' "Ugh. More stuff I want." "Magic? How boring." Powers and Abilities Envy claims to have lived since time began, suggesting immortality. Whether this is true or not remains to be seen, though. Aside from the typical Elemental powers, Envy is a skilled ﻿witch doctor, which might explain how she often gets her way with her brothers Greed and Wrath. He uses a type of voodoo magic, making her unique among Elementals in that she can cause pain without physically interacting with victims. However, voodoo is limited to curses, akin to the effects of Poison Joke but permanent unless countered with other voodoo. (as opposed to regular spells.) Another weakness is that voodoo requires supplies, so Envy often leaves in the middle of conflict to re-stock. Death Envy put up more of a fight than his brother, calmly putting up with every positive emotion thrown at her, but soon she began to grow weak from hunger. Nopony had anything to be envious of, and so Envy starved surprisingly quickly. Her immense hunger caused her voodoo (revealed to be the only thing keeping her alive) to backfire, reducing her to bone and sending her flying. However, Envy did not go quietly, returning soon thereafter to grab his crystal from Dark Core. Curiously, Envy's namesake trait was absent from her personality; she behaved more gluttonously instead. It was only when Dark Core took his crystal that Envy's actual envious nature was shown, as the skeletal pony grasped for the crystal, screaming, "DAMN YOU!" endlessly as she was dragged underground, possibly by the souls of his previous victims, released as her magic went haywire. Resurrection Envy was later accidentally resurrected by Trixie. At this time, revenge is on her mind and she is trying to manipulate everypony present. Wether or not she will succeed remains to be seen.﻿ The slave This happened by accident as it seems. On the night/day that Dark Core rose up to the rank of Darkclaw Envy and Nightmare moon found him, just to try and piss of Darky, Envy used her magic, but seeing as the place they were at didn't allow the use of magic, it backfired making Envy become small. Dark Core picked her up and put her on his back, somehow they both became bonded together, being almost like Husband and Wife. There is also another unofficial version of how this happened, created for a clopfic, the idea was that during a fight between Dark Core and Envy, they both fell from a roof at the Canterlot when they hit the ground a huge flash of light lit up the night sky and also all of Canterlot. When the flash had stoped, Envy had known what happened, it was the bonding that had occured. Category:Characters Category:Villains